Dragon Age: Edrigins
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: The Eds and the rest of the cul-de-sac start playing the video game Dragon Age: Origins and it has become a huge hit within them. But what happens when the Eds get sucked into the game? ... Literally! Get ready for a world of adventure in Dragon Age: Edrigins!
1. Change In Gameplay

This... this is what happens when my childhood cartoon show and my newly favorite video game come together in my mind, an Ed Edd n Eddy/Dragon Age crossover! Even if you'd never actually played Dragon Age, I think you should still read this, it's going to be adventurous for sure! Enough of my talking, let's get to the story!

I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

**Dragon Age: Edrigins**

**Chapter 1: Change In Gameplay**

_You are a Grey Warden, one of the last of a legendary order of guardians. With the return of an ancient foe and the kingdom engulfed in civil war, you have been chosen by fate to unite the shattered lands and slay an archdemon once and for all. Start your adventure by picking your race as a Human, Elf, or Dwarf, then your class as a Warrior, Mage, or Rogue. Then after that, it is all up to you. The choices you make guide the path you take through the Ninth Age: The Dragon Age._

Edd sighed as he looked inside the instruction booklet of the video game _Dragon Age: Origins, _not sure of what to think about it yet. He turned on his Xbox 360, signed into his account, took the disc out of the case, and slid it into the console. He sighed again as he waited for the menu screen to appear. _Curse peer pressure. _He thought to himself.

Edd could not believe he was about to try this video game. He didn't even know this game existed until Ed started playing it. From what Ed said, he couldn't stop playing it because it was so awesome. He even liked the game so much that he told everyone he knew about it. He told Eddy, Nazz, Jonny, he told his other friends in and out of town about it and all of them started playing it and they enjoyed it as well; he was even somehow able to get Kevin and Rolf to play it and they too enjoyed it! Edd was the last one to get on the video game bandwagon due to his feelings about M-rated video games… which this game was rated. He wondered how everyone was able to even play the game since all of them were underage and were not mature enough for an M-rated game. Then again, teenagers didn't really care what the rating of a game or movie was.

The main menu screen finally appeared and Edd hit New Game to start. After the introduction, which spoke about the history of the Grey Wardens and their fighting in Ferelden, it got to the character customization page. Here Edd could create his character he wanted in the game. He could pick his gender of course, and after that came what **race** he wanted to be; the choices were Human, Elf, or Dwarf. Next was the **class**, with the choices being Warrior, Mage, or Rogue, which could use archery and duel weapons. After that was the **origin**, or the beginning of your character's journey. Here there were six choices and they were Human Noble Origin, City Elf Origin, Dalish Elf Origin, Mage Origin, Dwarf Commoner Origin, and Dwarf Noble Origin.

Edd had a bit of a problem already… he couldn't decide what his character should be. He grabbed his cell phone off the living room table and dialed Ed's number. After two rings he answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Ed, it's Double D." Edd replied.

"_Hi Double D!" _Ed exclaimed, causing Edd to turn down the volume on his phone. _"Are you playing Dragon Age now? Are you? Are you?"_

"Yes Ed, I'm just now starting." Edd answered.

"_Hooray!" _Ed cheered.

Another voice was then heard on the other side, _"What's that cheering about, Lumpy?"_

"_Double D is finally starting Dragon Age!" _Ed said happily.

"_Sweet! About time, Sockhead!" _Eddy said.

"I just have one question right now though." Edd said. "I'm just now creating my character. Got any suggestions for me?"

"_Well I'm an Elf Warrior and I started on the Dalish Elf Origin!" _Ed said proudly.

"_And I'm a Dwarf Rogue and I started on the Dwarf Noble Origin." _Eddy said. _"So if you want to be different from us, you can be a Human Mage if you want."_

Edd kept the boys on hold on the phone as he went ahead and made himself a Human and chose Mage as his class. However when he checked on the origins, there was only one available for a Human Mage and that was the Mage Origin, so he selected that. When all that was chosen, he could now customize his character. He tried to make his character look almost like him; slightly long black hair put in a ponytail, blue eyes, light skin, all that stuff. Too bad he couldn't change the color of his Mage robe.

Everything was all set, he now just needed to think of a name. "Hey, any suggestions for a name?"

"_I chose my name to be Elgar, which means "Spirit" in the Elven language. My full name is Elgar Mahariel." _Ed said.

"_My name is Brimly, because I couldn't find a Dwarf name that started with an E and this sounds cool. Brimly Aeducan." _Eddy said.

Edd thought for a minute, then decided that since he was a human and didn't really want a fancy name, he just stuck with Eddward. His full name was Eddward Amell, good sound to it.

He was all set now, so he selected Quick Play and the game began.

By sunset, Edd was still playing. _Dragon Age _grew quickly on him and he found it fascinating. The graphics seemed realistic, you could choose the dialogue your character said, and you were in almost full control of your character. He was able to fight dangerous creatures and learn to use magic spells for his attacks. He almost didn't want to stop.

But now it was getting late and he needed to get some sleep for school tomorrow. So he saved his game, turned off the Xbox and TV, and went upstairs to his room to go to sleep.

* * *

"Wha-? Where am I?"

The three Eds opened their eyes and they were standing in an empty field, it looked like a _Dragon Age _landscape.

_Strange. _Edd thought. _This looks just like- _He then looked at himself and noticed… he had on a Mage robe and his hat was gone and had long black hair tied in a ponytail. He also realized he was holding a Mage staff. Was he… Eddward Amell?

"Hey Double D! Is that you?" A voice called from beside him. Standing there was an Elf and a Dwarf. The Dwarf had very few short black hairs on his head and was holding a crossbow and had on Dwarf clothing while the Elf had one eyebrow, had really short red hair, and was holding a sword and had on Warrior armor.

"Ed? Eddy?" Edd asked.

"Double D! It's you!" Ed smiled. He looked at himself, "Cool! I'm Elgar right now!"

"Are we dreaming this? This is kind of creepy." Eddy said.

Suddenly, the Eds were swept down by a huge gust of wind. Flying above them was a huge red dragon and it landed in front of them. The Eds got back to their feet and got their weapons ready to fight, but then the dragon suddenly wasn't a dragon after a few seconds. It turned into a woman with white hair, gold eyes, and was wearing some sort of red-purplish dress-like thing.

"Who is she?" Edd asked.

"That's Flemeth! The Witch of the Wilds!" Ed exclaimed. "But wait, she doesn't appear this way until _Dragon Age II._"

"How do you know that?" Eddy asked. "You haven't played the sequel yet."

"Internet." Ed said.

"You are correct, young Elven Warrior." Flemeth spoke.

"Why do you come to us?" Edd asked.

"I have a special proposition for the three of you." Flemeth said. "Are you interested?"

"What proposition are you talking about, lady?" Eddy asked.

"If you accept this, you three will be brought forth to travel through the continent of Thedas to gather allies, defeat darkspawn, and face the Archdemon. You will be on a journey to not only save Ferelden, but also the entire continent. Are you willing to put your lives on the line to save the world?" Flemeth asked.

The Eds looked at each other. How were they going to respond? It was just a dream, so what was going to happen?

"What do you say, boys?" Eddy asked.

"I want to do it!" Ed jumped excitedly. "I want to save the world!"

Eddy shrugged and answered, "Why not? I'm in!"

Edd looked at his friends and shrugged as well. How serious can this be? It was only a dream. "Very well, we accept the adventure."

Flemeth chuckled lightly and responded, "Excellent. Rest young heroes, for the next time you get onto the game, your heroic adventure shall begin." Then Flemeth turned back into a dragon and flew above them and off into the distance. All of a suddenly, a bright light engulfed the Eds…

…and that's when at the same time, the three of them awoke.

They laid in their beds, eyes wide. What just happened? Was that it? That was the dream? Where was the adventure? They were confused on why that was it. But they then decided to shrug it off and go back to sleep. They however were unaware of the events that were about to unfold the next day.

* * *

The dismissal bell rang at Peach Creek High School and the kids scrambled out of their classrooms and to their lockers before heading out the school doors. The Eds met up together outside the school.

"Well gentlemen, shall we head home?" Edd asked.

"I'm going home and playing some more _Dragon Age_!" Ed cheered.

"Actually so am I." Eddy smiled and agreed.

"Remember you two, you have homework to do first." Edd laughed slightly, even though inside he wanted to play the game more too.

The three friends went their separate ways to their homes. Edd unlocked his house with the key and walked in. Of course his mother and father weren't home yet, so he went ahead and was about to go up to his room. As he approached the stairs, he stopped in the living room, looking at his Xbox 360. He looked down at the controller, and he suddenly had an urge to drop his backpack, walk over there, turn on the console, and play.

_Don't let temptation get to you, Eddward. _Edd said to himself. _You can play after you're finished with homework. _Edd proceeded upstairs to his room and started on homework.

Minutes later, Edd finished up his homework and he could not wait to get his hands on that controller and play more _Dragon Age_. He found it weird though, he's never had this sudden urge to play a video game before. Anyway, he got in front of his television and turned it on before grabbing his controller and turning the Xbox on.

But when he selected to play the game, that's when something strange happened. The screen went completely white. It stayed that way for a few seconds before a blood-red shape of a dragon filled the screen. Seconds later, white words faded within the shape reading…

_Greetings, young Mage. You accepted the adventure offer, and now… it shall begin._

Upon reading those words, Edd lifted up his hand and went to touch the screen. But all of a sudden, a bright light came out of the television and sucked him in! Edd screamed as he was mysteriously pulled in by this force. When the light faded away, Edd was gone, but the dragon shape was back on the screen.

Inside two other houses in the cul-de-sac, the exact same thing happened to Ed and Eddy.

* * *

Well... if any of my readers want to know why I'm taking so long on updating on my other stories... this is why. I've been playing Dragon Age too much and I came up with this story!

Anyway, this story will have all three Eds involved and not just Edd. All three will be the main focus. And for those of you that played the game before, there will be some blood in this story.

Hope you enjoy and I hope to update soon!


	2. The Eds' Origins Part 1

Next chapter already, folks! This is the beginning of the origins with the Eds. These will probably be a few parts long, a little bit at a time.

I want to clear something up. First, most of the dialogue is from the game and will probably be throughout the story. Second, since the only thing I played on Origins is a Noble Human Warrior... I had to look up walkthroughs to do these and I may have to keep doing so until the origins are done. I think I got a few things wrong so bare with me and forgive me. Sorry!

Anyway, I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Eds' Origins Part 1**

"Amell!"

Groaning, Edd tried to open his eyes upon hearing that voice. He was able to do so slowly, but when they finally opened all the way, he didn't recognize where he was. He was in a dark room on a bed, not sure where or why he was here.

"Amell!" The voice barked.

Edd looked over and saw a man in armor standing at the open door. He was confused on why the man was saying this at him.

"What?" Edd asked clueless.

"That's your name, is it? Eddward Amell?" The man asked. "Come on! Your apprenticeship is almost over! You have to go to the Harrowing!"

Still confused, Edd went ahead and stood from his bed and followed the man. _Eddward Amell? _Edd thought. _Did he just call me by my Dragon Age character name? _However after following the man and looking around at where he was walking, he somehow recognized this area. Then, it clicked and his eyes widened. _I-I'm in the Circle of Magi! How is this possible? Wait, was I… sucked into the game? Am I really inside the game right now? Is this a dream or is it really happening? _

He stopped thinking as he approached the man by the name of Knight-Commander Greagoir, as well as being surrounded by other templars.

"Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him." Greagoir said to Edd. "Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin. Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse, for demons of the dream realm-The Fade-are drawn to you, and seek to use you as a gateway into this world."

The other man, called First Enchanter Irving, walked up to Edd and spoke, "This is why the Harrowing exists. The ritual sends you into the Fade and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will."

Edd stared at Irving for a while before saying as bravely as he could, "I am ready."

Greagoir spoke again, "Know this, apprentice; if you fail, we templars will perform our duty. You will die."

The two men led Edd to a mysterious glowing object. He knew what it was from when he started the game.

"This is lyrium; the very essence of magic and your gateway into the Fade." Greagoir informed.

"The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity, child." Irving said. "Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you. Keep your wits about you and remember the Fade is a realm of dreams. The spirits may rule it, but your own will is real."

"The apprentice must go through this test alone, First Enchanter." Greagoir reminded. He looked at Edd, "You are ready."

Edd slowly walked up to the lyrium. He took a deep breath and said to himself, "Let's see if this is real or a dream." He put his hand into the lyrium and his hand instantly started glowing. Then just a second later, the glowing burst and the light engulfed him.

The last thing that went through Edd's mind as he faded out was… _Did the same thing happen to Ed and Eddy?_

* * *

Ed's eyes slowly opened and when he opened them, the sun was shining behind tall forest trees above him. He soon realized that he wasn't at home and he was somewhere else. He felt the green grass touch his body and the warm sun warm him up as he thought about where he was. Did he sleepwalk again? How did he get here?

His thinking was interrupted when somebody ran over him, running his foot right into his stomach.

"Oof!" Ed grunted, gripping at his stomach. He sat up and saw a man running away.

Just then, an elf with short blonde hair ran over and stopped next to Ed, holding a bow and arrow. "Elgar! What are you doing laying around? We need to catch that human!" The elf shouted before chasing the man.

Ed watched that elf as he ran and he somehow… recognized him. "That elf is… Tamlen, the childhood friend in the Dalish Elf Origin." He said to himself.

Hang on! Back up! Was that seriously Tamlen and did he call Ed Elgar? His character name? Ed moved his hands to his ears and felt them; they were pointy. He then looked down at his clothes; brownish armor. Finally he reached behind him and he felt the end of a bow. This was beginning to make sense; Ed must've been sucked into the game and now… he was his character Elgar!

Ed smiled happily and shouted, "YAY! I'M ELGAR!"

"Elgar, come on!" Tamlen shouted. Ed wasted no more time in grabbing his sword and catching up to Tamlen.

As Ed was catching up to him, it turns out the man ran in a circle and almost ran right into Tamlen's arrow. The man fell down as two other men arrived with him.

"It's a Dalish!" The man that fell exclaimed to his friends.

"And you there are somewhere where you shouldn't be!" Tamlen said, pointing his arrow at the men.

"Let us pass, elf. You have no right to stop us!" One of the men said.

"No?" Tamlen asked. "We will see about that, won't we?" At that moment, Ed appeared next to him and aimed his bow and arrow at them. "You're just in time. I found these… humans lurking in the bushes. Bandits, no doubt."

"We aren't bandits, I swear! Please don't hurt us!" One man pleaded.

"You shemlen are pathetic." Tamlen said, both he and Ed moving closer to the men. "It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland."

"We've never done nothing to you Dalish!" The third one spoke up. "We didn't even know this forest was yours!"

"This forest isn't ours, fool. You've stumbled too close to our camp. You shems are like vermin-we can't trust you not to make a mischief." Tamlen looked over at Ed. "What do you say, lethallan? What should we do with them?"

_Ooh! Ooh! My first line! _Ed cheered on the inside. He thought about what he chose for his dialogue choice at this time in the game, trying to remember it. When he did, he responded with, "Let's find out what they're doing here."

"Does it matter?" Tamlen asked. "Hunting or banditry, we'll need to move camp if we let them live."

"L-look… we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave…" One man said.

"Yes, a cave!" The second man butted in. "With ruins like I've never seen! We thought there might be, uh…"

"Treasure." Tamlen interrupted. "So you're more akin to thieves than actual bandits."

Cue for Ed's next line and he instantly spoke up, "If you'd been there, you should have treasure to prove it."

One of the men walked up, "I… I have proof!" He handed Tamlen some sort of stone. "Here… we found this just inside the entrance."

Tamlen looked at the stone and so did Ed, "This stone has carvings… is this elvish? Written elvish?"

"There's more in the ruins!" The same man added. "We didn't get very far in, though…"

"Why not?" Ed asked.

"There was a demon! It was huge… with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to out-run it!" The man answered.

Tamlen scoffed, "A demon? Where is this cave?"

"Just off the west, I think. There's a cave in the rock face, and a huge hole just inside." The man answered.

Tamlen looked at Ed, "Well? Do you trust them? Should we let them go?"

"You've frightened them enough." Ed answered. "They won't bother us."

"Run along then, shems… and don't come back until we Dalish have moved on." Tamlen ordered.

"Of course! Thank you! Thank you!" The men thanked as they ran off.

"Well, shall we see if there's any truth to their story?" Tamlen asked. "These carvings make me curious."

Ed thought about what line he said next, then he remembered, "Shouldn't we inform the keeper?"

"She might be interested in these carvings, but let's see if there's anything more before we get excited." Tamlen answered. "Besides, we're already here. Now, they said it was to the west…"

* * *

"Where the heck am I?" Eddy asked himself as he woke up on the floor of a strange room. It looked like he was in a medieval castle or something like that. Although the surroundings seemed strangely familiar. In fact, it felt like he just saw this place recently.

But when he stood up and looked at what he was wearing, he thought he was dreaming. He was all dressed up in the rogue outfit his _Dragon Age _character Brimly had on. Okay, that kind of freaked him out so he instantly ran to a mirror he saw in the room. He looked at himself in it and sure enough… he looked like his dwarf character.

"Am I seriously-" Eddy started to say before he closed his eyes. "I'm going to slap myself and when I open my eyes back up, I'll be back home. This is a dream!" He slapped himself on the face hard and waited a few seconds. He opened his eyes slowly, hoping that when they opened he'd be back in his house. No luck however as he was still Brimly the dwarf!

"I'm in _Dragon Age_?! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Eddy yelled out loud.

"Greetings, my lord." A voice was heard from behind Eddy.

"AHH!" Eddy screamed, surprised. He turned around and saw another dwarf with a braided brown beard standing behind him.

"You're dressed and ready, excellent." The dwarf commented. "I couldn't find the armor's matching dagger, but I scrounged up a rather fancy longsword. Do you wish to wear your shield to the noble's feast?"

Eddy didn't quite remember the line he said in this part of the game, so he just made up, "Yes, let them see me as a warrior."

The dwarf crossed his arms, "Of course. If every other noble has a shield and three swords, you'll feel awfully underdressed."

Eddy remembered this one, "You, my friend, are ridiculous."

"One can't take all this marching about and speech making too seriously." The dwarf said. "Moving on to the business in hand. The king expects you to make an appearance at the feast, but there is no rush. The noble family will spend hours boring your father with petitions and petty grievances."

"What shall we do in the meantime?" Eddy asked.

"As part of the celebration, permits have been auctioned off to members of the Merchant Caste who wished to sell wares in the Diamond Quarter. Lord Harrowmont has also opened up the Provings for young warriors to test their mettle before tomorrow's battle. Perhaps we should go show them what single combat is really all about. And by we, I mean you. Heh, I'll practice my cheering." He said.

Eddy thought about it, "The Proving sounds appealing. Let's go have a look."

The dwarf bowed, "Right behind you, my lord. The day is ours until the feast."

Before Eddy went to leave with the dwarf, he thought, _Are Ed and Double D experiencing the same thing?_

* * *

...How'd I do? Even though I may have messed up on a few things, did you still enjoy it? Next part should be out as soon as I can.


	3. The Eds' Origins Part 2

I finally have this chapter finished! The origins of the Eds continue and this chapter is much longer then the last one. Hope this one is good!

I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Eds' Origins Part 2**

Once Edd got into the Fade, he had to get right to it. He followed the path and he didn't get very far when he saw a creature called the Wisp a few feet away from him. In his head he thought of the name of the spell he used at the beginning of the game. Then by just putting his hands in front of him (since he didn't have a staff yet), he thought of the spell name, Arcane Bolt, and launched the attack on the creature. It wasn't completely out, so Edd thought of another attack, Winter's Grasp, and this time the creature was killed.

Edd thought this was definitely strange. The way he was letting out these attacks and how this environment felt didn't feel like a dream like he originally thought. He shook the thought off however as he had to continue. He killed two more Wisps down the path before he saw a rat in front of him.

"Someone else thrown to the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever. It isn't right that they do this, the templars. Not to you, me, anyone." The rat… spoke?

"You're a talking rat." Edd said.

"You think you're really here? In that body? You look like that because you think you do!" The rat sighed, "It's always the same. But it's not your fault. You're in the same boat I was, aren't you?" The rat suddenly glowed and turned into a human man. He looked as if he was a mage too. "Allow me to welcome you to the Fade. You can call me… well, Mouse."

"You took the Harrowing?" Edd asked.

"It's fuzzy, that time before." Mouse rubbed his head. "They wake you up in the middle of the night and drag you to the Harrowing chamber and then… The templars kill you if you take too long, you see. They figure you failed, and they don't want something getting out. That's what they did to me, I think. I have no body to reclaim. And you don't have much time before you end up the same."

"How long do I have, exactly?" Edd asked.

"I… I don't remember." Mouse answered, "I ran away and I hid. I don't know how long."

"What am I supposed to do?" Edd asked.

"There's something here, contained, just for an apprentice like you. You have to face the creature, a demon, and resist it, if you can. That's your way out. Or your opponents, if the templars wouldn't kill you. A test for you, a tease for the creatures of the Fade." Mouse said.

"Anything can die. I doubt it's as simple as that." Edd spoke.

"You would be a fool to just attack everything you see." Mouse said. "What you face is powerful, cunning. There are others here, other spirits. They will tell you more, maybe help, if you can believe anything you see. I'll follow, if that's all right. My chance was long ago, but you… you may have a way out."

_I sure hope so, so I can find out what is going on here. _Edd thought as Mouse turned back into a rat and Edd continued on into the Fade. After a few more creatures killed along the way, he saw a spirit of a warrior and walked over to it.

"Another mortal thrown into the flames and left to burn, I see." The spirit said once Edd approached him. "Your mages have devised a cowardly test. Better you were pitted against each other to prove your mettle with skill, than to be sent unarmed against a demon."

"I agree, but I didn't have a choice." Edd told the spirit.

"Indeed. The choice, and the fault, lies with the mages that sent you here." The spirit said. "That you remain means you have not yet defeated your hunter. I wish you a glorious battle to come."

Edd noticed a few weapons behind the spirit. "Did you create all of these weapons?"

"They are brought into being by my will." The spirit answered. "I understand that in your world, mages are the only ones who can will things into being. Those mortals who cannot must lead such hollow, empty lives."

"Would one of these weapons affect the demon?" Edd asked.

"Without a doubt." The spirit proudly answered. "In this realm, everything that exists is the expression of a thought. Do you think these blades be steel? The staves be wood? Do you believe they draw blood? A weapon is a single need for battle, and my will makes that need reality." He then asked, "Do you truly desire one of my weapons? I will give one to you… if you agree to duel me, first. Valor shall test your mettle as it should be tested."

"It seems you would prefer to kill me yourself." Edd spoke.

"How dare you accuse me! I am no demon, preying upon helpless mortals to steal their essence! I am a being of honor and valor! I am a warrior!" The spirit said.

"Then prove it! Help me fight the demon!" Edd suggested.

"You are insolent…" The spirit commented. "but your will is unquestionably strong. Very well, mortal. You prove to me that you possess the strength to resist this demon. Go, prove your worth as you must. I am confident you will succeed."

The spirit handed Edd a magic staff and Edd continued on. Now with this staff, Edd didn't have to use his arms for his spells. He killed three Spirit Wolves before Mouse warned him about an approaching spirit.

"Be cautious. There is another spirit here. Not the one hunting you, but still…" Mouse warned.

Edd ran a few feet farther before confronting a Sloth Demon, a malefic spirit that can take various forms. This one was in a form of a bear.

"Hmm… so you are the mortal being hunted? And the small one… is he to be a snack for me?" The demon asked in a deep dark tone.

Mouse shifted to his human form, "I don't like this. He's not going to help us. We should go…"

The demon sniffed, "No matter. The demon will get you eventually, and perhaps there will even be scraps left."

"Are you here to help me?" Edd asked.

"Help you?" The demon laughed. "Nothing can help you. Be gone! Surely you have better things to do than bother Sloth, mortal. I tire of you already."

"I need help defeating a demon." Edd said.

"You have a very nice staff." The demon yawned. "Why would you need me? Go, use your weapon since you earned it. Be valorous."

"He looks powerful. It might be possible that he could teach you to be like him." Mouse informed.

"Like me? You mean teach the mortal to take this form? Why?" The demon asked. "Most mortals are too attached to their own forms to learn the change." He spoke to Mouse, "You, on the other hand, little one, might be a better student. You let go of the human form years ago."

"I… don't think I'd make a very good bear. How would I hide?" Mouse asked.

Edd looked at him, "Hiding doesn't solve anything. We need to face our fears."

Mouse looked back at Edd, "We? I have faced more in this place than you can imagine. Fear is… just one more thing. But… you are right. Hiding doesn't help. I'm sorry, it's the Fade. It changes you. I'll try. I'll try to be a bear, if you'll teach me."

"That's nice. But teaching is so exhausting. Away with you now." The demon said.

Mouse sighed, "I told you he wasn't going to help us."

Edd wasn't going to let this stop him. After some persuading, Edd was able to get the demon to finally agree, but on one condition. He had to answer three riddles correctly or else the demon would destroy them. Edd agreed to the riddles.

"My first riddle is this: I have seas with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, mountains without land. What am I?" The demon asked the first riddle.

Edd remembered this, he got this right when he played it in the game. "A map?"

"Hmph, correct. Let's move on." The demon asked the next riddle. "The second riddle: I'm rarely touched, but often held. If you have wit, you'll use me well. What am I?"

_Drat! _Edd thought, he got this one wrong in the game. He thought about it and answered, "Intelligence?"

"Are you even trying?" The demon yawned. "The answer is a tongue." The demon then stood up. "Time to feast; what a delight! Stand still, will you?"

The demon got ready to attack and that's when Edd used his Winter's Grasp, Mind Blast, and Arcane Bolt spells onto it. Edd was able to defeat the demon after a few moves.

"Enough!" It shouted. "You are a pest and not worth all of this exertion! I will teach the mouse to be a bear, if only to get rid of you!"

After a few minutes, Edd looked next to him and saw that Mouse was now a bear. Now they were done with the Sloth Demon and they continued on. They ran into and defeated a few Spirit Wolves before they got to an area and saw what looked like lava form in front of them.

"And there is the spirit of Rage!" Mouse said. That was the demon Edd was going to face! They approached the demon, getting ready for a fight.

"And so it comes to me at last." The demon said. "Soon I shall see the land of the living with your eyes, creature. You shall be mine, body and soul."

"It's two against one. You really want to fight us both?" Edd asked.

"Amusing. Have you not told it about our… arrangement, Mouse?" The demon asked Mouse.

"We don't have an arrangement! Not anymore!" Mouse said.

"Aww. And after all of those wonderful meals we have shared? Now suddenly the mouse has changed the rules?" The demon asked.

"I'm not a mouse now! And soon I won't have to hide! I don't need to bargain with you!" Mouse said.

"We shall see…" The demon said.

That's when the demon attacked, hitting Edd hard. Mouse got in front of him and helped him weaken it up before Edd was able to get back up. The two were able to work together and defeat the demon. Right when the demon was killed however, Edd felt a weird jolt in his body, but he soon figured out that he leveled up! Wait, was that even possible?

"You did it! You actually did it!" Mouse exclaimed. "When you came, I hoped maybe you might be able to… but I never really thought any of you were worthy."

"It's all a little too easy." Edd spoke.

"That's because you are a true mage, one of the few. The others, they never have a chance. The templars set them up to fail, like they tried with you. I regret my part in it, but you have shown me that there is hope. You can be so much more than you know." Mouse said.

"So what is it that you think you can get from me?" Edd asked.

"You defeated a demon, you completed your test. With time, you will be a master enchanter with no equal." Mouse said. "And maybe there's hope for someone as small and as… forgotten as me, if you want to help. There may be a way for me to leave here, to get a foothold outside. You just need to want to let me in."

Those last words Mouse spoke sounded pretty suspicious to Edd. He then remembered that demons can shape shift and that he is a gateway. He got the clue immediately and answered with, "I'm starting to think the other demon wasn't my test."

Mouse crossed his arms, "What? What are you… Of course it was! What else is here that could harm an apprentice of your potential?" He then paused and chuckled, "You are a smart one."

Then suddenly Mouse's voice changed to a very deep and dark tone, "Simple killing is a warrior's job. The dangers of the Fade are preconceptions, careless trust… pride." He began to glow and that's when he changed into a very large demon taller than Edd. Edd looked up at him. "Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests never end."

The demon then disappeared and everything suddenly went to black for Edd.

* * *

Ed and Tamlen went to go search for the cave the humans spoke about. Ed changed from the bow and arrow to a sword and shield just in case they had bad guys or creatures along the way. They only killed three wild wolves on their way.

"Oh too cool!" Ed shouted after killing the wolves.

It didn't take the two a long time at all to find the cave. They stopped in front of the entrance of it.

"This must be the cave. I don't recall seeing this before, do you?" Tamlen asked.

"No, I don't." Ed answered. "Let's check it out."

"My thoughts exactly." Tamlen said. "With luck, we'll find something that will make us clan heroes."

The two stepped into the cave and immediately saw the ruins. Tamlen noticed something.

"It… looks like the shem was telling the truth. But these ruins look more human than elven." He said.

"I'm gonna go have a look!" Ed excitedly ran in front of Tamlen and down the cave. But that's when giant spiders appeared from the ceiling. That made Ed scream and jump back, really seeing these huge spiders.

Tamlen helped Ed back up before they easily killed the spiders. They picked up the health poultice one of the spiders had on them and continued on. They went through a door before approaching more giant spiders and killing them as well. After going down a few turns in the cave, they spot a statue that looked like a woman.

"I can believe this. You recognize this statue, do you?" Tamlen asked.

Ed looked at the statue, "It's worn, but it looks vaguely familiar."

Tamlen explained, "Back when our people lived in Arlathan, statues like these honored the creators. When the shems enslaved us, much of that lore was lost. This looks like human architecture… with a statue of our people. Can these ruins date back to the time of Arlathan?"

"It's interesting. So much of our past is lost to us." Ed said, remembering his line.

"I'd never have guessed elves might have lived here! With humans!" Tamlen said.

The two were about to continue on to a door next to them, but that's when two skeletons appeared with swords. The skeletons were dangerous and the two almost got knocked out, but they were able to defeat them.

"Were those walking corpses? This place is haunted!" Tamlen exclaimed.

"I think so too!" Ed agreed, picking up the dead skeleton's Greatsword. They then stepped into the door which lead them into a place called the mirror chamber.

Right when they walked in, a demon called a Bereskarm was seen and they began to attack it. During the fight Tamlen got knocked out so it was up to Ed. It was a tough fight and he had to drink a potion to regain health, but Ed was able to kill this demon. After giving Tamlen a potion of his own, Ed felt a jolt in his body. Unlike Edd he knew what this meant.

"I think I leveled up!" He cheered.

"By the Creators!" Tamlen shouted. "What… what was that thing?!"

Ed looked and saw there was a mirror standing right in the middle. He and Tamlen walked up to it.

"It's beautiful… isn't it?" Tamlen asked. "I wonder what the writing says."

"The keeper might be able to translate it." Ed suggested.

"Maybe, but she's not here to help us. Odd that it isn't broken like everything else, especially with that bear lumbering around in here. I wonder what this writing is for? Maybe this isn't- hey, did you see that? I think something moved inside the mirror." Tamlen noticed.

Ed didn't like this. He remembered what happened during this part. "Get away from it, Tamlen."

"Hold on, I just want to know what it is." A ripple appeared in the mirror. "Don't you see it? There it is again! Can you feel that? I think it knows we're here. I just need to take a closer look."

Tamlen and Ed walked up to the mirror. As Tamlen looked at it, Ed braced himself as he knew was about to happen.

"It's… showing me places I can see… some kind of city… underground?" Tamlen touched the mirror. "And… there's a great blackness… It… it saw me! Help! I can't look away!"

All of a suddenly a huge bright light blasted out of the mirror, sending both Ed and Tamlen flying backwards. Before Ed fainted, he thought he saw a face of a human man with a black beard over him.

"Can you hear me?" He thought he heard the man say. "I am… very sorry."

And that's when Ed faded to black.

* * *

Eddy and the other dwarf, whose name was Gorim, went ahead and explored around the Royal Palace of Orzammar. Eddy couldn't believe it, he was in Orzammar, the dwarven city in Ferelden! This did not make sense and he still didn't know if he even was dreaming and he was just in a deep sleep or if this was real.

As they were walking, they were getting close to Lord Bhelen's room and they saw a girl dwarf walk out of it. When she saw them, she ran back inside. Eddy and Gorim went into the room and approached her.

"I…I'm sorry. I thought you were Prince Bhelen coming down the hall. I…forgive me." The girl lowered her head.

Eddy shrugged, "No harm done."

"I will show myself out, with your leave, my lord." The girl said.

"Yes. You may go." Eddy said.

"Thank you. I will go now." The girl then left.

Eddy and Gorim continued on to explore the palace. They went into the Diamond Quarter and saw two dwarves arguing. They walked over to them to listen.

"Please, Master Vollney, my work is accredited by the shaper!" The dwarf with the light hair said.

"Theses books are lies written by the enemies of House Vollney." The one with the dark hair said.

"I write only what I find in the ancient records!" The light haired dwarf looked and saw Eddy. "Lord Aeducan! You can vouch for my work, can't you? You're father loved my "History of Aeducan, Paragon, King, Peacemaker!""

"What's going on here?" Eddy asked.

"This… worm has written a book that slanders my house!" The dark haired dwarf said.

"What does it say?" Eddy asked.

"It doesn't matter! It's all lies!" He shouted.

"What exactly has he written, Bruntin?" Eddy asked, calling the dwarf by his name. Eddy shot up. How did he remember this dwarf's name?

"He says that Vollney- the Paragon who founded my house, known throughout the world as the greatest of men- was a fraud!" Bruntin shouted.

"Not precisely." The other dwarf spoke. "When the assembly names a Paragon, that man or woman is then, by definition, everything one can aspire to be in the world. They form their own noble houses, and are revered as living ancestors. But Paragons start off as men."

"Vollney was more than a man!" Bruntin said.

Eddy sighed, "Get to the point. Why is Bruntin so angry?"

"Vollney became a Paragon, by the narrowest margin in history- one vote. A vote mired in rumors of intimidation, intrigue, and outright bribery." The dwarf said. "The records of that vote are kept in the Shaperate and are a matter of fact." He looked at Bruntin. "Not liking history doesn't make it any less true!"

"The scholar is right." Eddy nodded.

"You're taking his side?" Bruntin asked. "What if he published a book like this about your Paragon Aeducan?"

"The truth is more important than your pride." Eddy answered.

"You would not say so if it was your house, but I shall respect your wishes. For now." Bruntin said. He then left, "Excuse me, your Highness."

"That fool has no idea how weak his house is or how low he sits in it. Shall I have him killed, my lord?" Gorim asked.

"What do you think, scholar?" Eddy asked the dwarf.

"Well… historically it has been prudent to eliminate a small threat before it becomes larger…" The scholar said.

Eddy sighed, "I'm not that prudent. Let the poor guy live."

"As you say." Gorim said.

"You've shown House Aeducan a friend to research, history, and the glory of our people." The scholar said.

"Carry on with your work, scholar." Eddy said.

The scholar nodded, "Of course. I have much to document and organize. Good day, your Highness, and thank you."

Eddy and Gorim left the scholar and walked some more in the Diamond Quarter. After stopping by the merchant to buy some things, Eddy came across two other dwarves, who he remembered were his character's brothers, Bhelen and Trian.

"Atrast vela, big brother!" Bhelen greeted. "How surprising to run into you out among the common folk."

Trian walked over to Eddy, "Especially since duty that requires you attend our king father at the feast today. Have you so little respect for him to disregard his wishes on a day set aside for you?"

"Lord Harrowmont told me we wouldn't be needed for hours at least-" Gorim spoke.

"Silence!" Trian shouted. "If I want the opinion of my sibling's second, I will ask for it."

"Yes, your Highness." Gorim slightly bowed.

"I go where I want, where I want, Trian." Eddy said.

"Your lack of a sense of duty to your house is obvious. I can't imagine why you are receiving commission." Trian said. "I expect tomorrow I'll spend much time apologizing to the heads of the noble houses for the deaths of their children under your incompetent command."

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it, Trian?" Bhelen asked.

"As heir to the throne, it is my duty to impart wisdom and judgment upon those who need it. Now then, you, get to the feast!" Trian ordered.

Eddy remembered this line and he couldn't believe he was about to say this, "Kiss my ass, Trian."

"I'd advise you to watch that tongue, dear sibling. Father will not live forever." Trian walked over to Eddy's side. "Come, Bhelen." The two brothers left.

"That was fun." Gorim said. "Nothing like being talked down to by the next king."

"Ignore him. It's my day, not his." Eddy said.

"That it is." Gorim said. "Let's get back to enjoying it, shall we?"

After Eddy and Gorim explored the Diamond Quarters a little more, it was time for them to head to the Proving. They met with a guard standing in front of the door.

"My lord. Are you heading to the Proving Arena?" The guard asked.

"Yes, I intend to watch the Provings." Eddy answered.

"We have been charged with the task of escorting you to the Proving grounds." The guard informed.

"I clean forgot about that. Forgive me." Gorim apologized. "I should have informed you sooner. The king decided you are not to travel through the commons unguarded."

"I'm quite capable of walking safely to the Proving." Eddy said.

"I did mention the merchants that want permits to show their goods in the Diamond Quarter?" Gorim asked. "There were only so many permits auctioned off, and quite a few were turned away. Your father fears you will be harassed on the way to the Proving."

Eddy thought about it, "This is silly, but I will comply."

"Will we be leaving then?" The guard asked.

"Yes." Eddy answered.

"We are at your command." The guard bowed to them and lead Eddy and Gorim inside.

* * *

And I'm stopping it right there for this chapter. Origin stories continue next chapter!


End file.
